


El reencuentro

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Animals, Facebook: Mystrade es nuestra división de avisos de Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Souls, Spirit Animals
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Antes de que el hombre impusiera sus normas, era la naturaleza la que imponía las reglas.Hasta que dos animales, un Zorro y un Lobo, decidieron romperlas.Milenios después, sus almas todavía se buscan.Para el reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division writters and readers: un fic con la palabra AnimalLos fans llaman a Greg Zorro Plateado.Para mi, Mycroft es un Lobo.





	1. Primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.  
> Hay muchas y variadas leyendas y mitos sobre espíritus animales, una de mis favoritas es esta, que narra la extraordinaria amistad entre un Lobo y un Zorro http://culturasiapamplona.com/blog/wordpress/?p=726&fbclid=IwAR2B84FCuQbMx6ttj02CyW7on9cBWM97Mb4a2KJyzfx5Lbx6UKZiSbhJ7Vc
> 
> Esta historia no pretende ser ofensiva, todas las culturas son maravillosas, los mitos y leyendas algo que debe ser protegido y conservado. Y desde luego, la naturaleza y los animales deben ser respetados.

El gran Lobo de ojos grises se alejó silenciosamente de la manada, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertar a sus hermanos pequeños, lo último que necesitaba esa noche era llamar su atención.  
Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial, empezó a correr entre el espeso follaje, saltando por encima de los matorrales y troncos caídos, tratando de liberar algo de su energía contenida.  
Él sabía lo que debía hacer. Conocía sus obligaciones.  
La familia lo era todo, cumplir las reglas era una cuestión de honor.  
Pronto, él mismo dirigiría su propio Clan. Abandonaría su manada, buscaría su propio territorio y se establecería. Viviría sólo hasta encontrar una pareja con la que formar su propia familia  
Era lo que se esperaba de él.  
Era el mayor, y el más fuerte e inteligente de todos los hermanos, todo un Alfa, astuto, poderoso y seguro de sí mismo.  
Siempre había sabido que guiar a los demás, cuidarlos y protegerlos era su destino. Sin embargo....  
Era un ser que sociable, sabía moverse entre los demás Lobos, sabiendo lo que cada uno podía necesitar, y aún así siempre se había sentido un poco fuera de lugar entre sus iguales. Solo, aún estando rodeado de su familia.  
Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si en realidad todo aquello en lo que creía no era una gran mentira auto impuesta, si realmente él no seria uno de los otros, de los inadaptados, de los solitarios...  
No, él sería un buen Alfa, guiando y protegiendo al resto. Consiguiéndoles sustento y evitando conflictos con otras manadas. Pero eso sería más adelante.  
Ahora pertenecía a su familia. Y la orden de la familia había sido clara:  
“Mata al Zorro”  
Corrió colina arriba, preguntándose si llegaría demasiado tarde.

El Zorro olfateó el aire, preguntándose donde se habría metido.  
Normalmente, el Zorro ya habría abandonado el territorio. Había mucho que explorar, muchas aventuras que vivir cómo para permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.  
Además, era peligroso.  
Su madre se lo había advertido, a él y a sus hermanos, antes de que sus caminos se separarán:  
“Alejaos del Lobo. Es malvado, frío y cruel”  
Pero él era un Zorro joven, astuto y atrevido. No podría haber sobrevivido de otra manera en el territorio de los Lobos.  
La primera vez que vio al imponente Lobo de Ojos Grises estaba en lo alto de la colina, con el cuerpo estirado, la cabeza alzada y el cuello doblado, aullándole a la luna llena con un tono tan nostálgico y melancólico que lo hizo sentir triste, conteniéndose para no responder a su lamento, para no ir junto a él y consolarlo.  
Debería haber abandonado el territorio a la mañana siguiente, pero por alguna razón, se vio incapaz de hacerlo.  
En su lugar, continuó observándole en la distancia.  
Lo había visto salir a cazar con la manada, un depredador inteligente y eficaz, un gran estratega que mataba solo por necesidad y sin prolongar el sufrimiento de la presa.  
Pese a que cuidaba a los más jóvenes, enseñándoles y parando sus peleas, y protegía a los más ancianos, manteniendo al Clan unido,era bastante solitario. Conocía sus responsabilidades familiares y las cumplía, pero era cómo si no se sintiera del todo parte de ella. Lo veía escabullirse por las noches, dando largos paseos, sentándose a contemplar las estrellas y, a veces, aullándoles, como si buscará respuestas más allá de ellas, hablando con los espíritus que moraban esas tierras.  
Era interesante verlo interaccionar así.  
El Zorro era capaz de vivir con otros de su misma especie por un tiempo, era juguetón y hábil, un gran estratega, pero también demasiado indómito para poder ser dominado o disciplinado.  
El Lobo Gris era todo control y disciplina, sus movimientos eran pausados y elegantes, dominando con un sólo gesto o mirada su entorno y a los miembros de la manada.  
Aunque a veces había peleas, entre ellos o con otro clanes, evitaba siempre que podía la agresión, algunos gruñidos y adoptar una postura dominante solía bastarle para acabar con los conflictos.  
El Zorro no sabía muy bien que lo atraía tanto del gran Lobo, pero era incapaz de alejarse, considerándose muy próximo a él, a pesar de que nunca se había percatado de su sigilosa presencia.  
Hasta que un día, sin querer, llamó la atención del díscolo hermano pequeño de su Lobo.  
Flaco y alargado, con un denso pelaje negro, lo sorprendió una tarde y salió corriendo tras él.  
El Zorro era ágil, y consiguió despistarle, pero resbaló con la nieve y cayó ladera abajo, quedando inconsciente.  
El joven Lobo Negro volvió sobre su pasos, frustrado.  
El Gran Lobo Gris había salido corriendo tras su hermano tan pronto como lo vio moverse, preguntándose en que lío iba a meterse esta vez el favorito de sus padres. Lo encontró mirando ladera abajo, calculando como llegar hasta su presa, el hermoso Zorro de pelo rojizo que había visto más de una vez observándole en la distancia.  
Sabía que, por el bien común, debía dejar que su hermanito se llevará al Zorro. Aunque accidentalmente, lo había cazado. Y eso era lo que hacían los Lobos, cazar Zorros. Eran las normas.  
Pero, por alguna razón, no podía permitirlo.  
Después de todo, se suponía que debían cazar sólo por necesidad, y ellos ya se habían alimentado.  
Había atacado al Zorro sólo para demostrar que podía hacerlo. Así que se enfrentó a él y, tras algunos gruñidos, lo mandó de vuelta con la manada. Ignorando la furiosa mirada que le advertía que eso tendría consecuencias, saltó ágilmente para llegar junto al Zorro inmóvil.  
Suspiró aliviado al notar que aún respiraba, aunque si no despertaba pronto el frío lograría lo que ni la caída ni su hermano habían conseguido.  
Con sumo cuidado, como si de un pequeño lobezno se tratará, lo cogió con los dientes y lo llevó a una de las pequeñas cuevas de la montaña, donde se tumbó junto a él, intentando darle calor. La noche estaba cayendo y sabía que su familia, acostumbrada a sus excursiones nocturnas, no lo extrañaría, intentando no pensar en la amenaza que había visto en los ojos de su hermano. 

Cuando el Zorro se despertó hacía frío, y se acurrucó más contra la hierba caliente y suave.  
Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la hierba no debería respirar, abriendo los ojos de golpe.  
Giró la cabeza para encontrarse cono los grandes ojos grises del Lobo mirándolo, entre divertido y curioso.  
Su primer impulso fue correr, pero estaba algo mareado y sus patas no respondieron. El Lobo se dio cuenta de su miedo y apartó la mirada, algo dolido.  
Después, salió corriendo de la cueva, dejando al Zorro sólo.  
Regresó al cabo de unos minutos, con un par de roedores, que puso ante el Zorro antes de tumbarse a una distancia prudencial, mirándole con la cabeza apoyada entre las patas.  
Agradecido, el Zorro empezó a comer.  
Pasaron allí toda la noche, charlando, y luego se durmieron uno junto al otro para darse calor.  
Fue la primera de muchas noches que pasaron juntos, corriendo juntos por los bosques y aullando a la luna.  
Pero, evidentemente, la tranquilidad no podía durar.  
Su hermano, aún enfadado por haberle impedido alcanzar su presa y resentido por el control que ejercía sobre ellos, lo siguió una noche para descubrirlo jugando con el Zorro, y fue corriendo a llevar la noticia de su inusual amistad al resto del Clan.  
Evidentemente, fue un escándalo.  
Era una deshonra para un Lobo mezclarse con esas criaturas inferiores.  
Y la orden fue clara: “Mata al Zorro. Trae su cadáver, o no vuelvas”

El Lobo se detuvo, observándolo en la distancia. El Zorro estaba sentado en lo alto del risco. La luna arrancaba destellos en su suave pelaje. Las voces de sus padres resonaron en su cabeza. La familia lo era todo. Tenía una orden que cumplir. Pero...  
No podía, simplemente no podía hacerle eso a su astuto y carismático amigo.  
Y tampoco serviría de nada advertirle del peligro y hacer que se marchará.  
El animal era profundamente leal, nunca se alejaría de él, nunca se rendiría.  
Cuando el Zorro clavó sus ojos en él, algo se removió en su interior.  
Corrió, saltando por encima de él. Luego se giró, mientras su amigo le lanzaba una mirada interrogativa. Ocultó la cara en su cuello. El Zorro frotó su cabeza contra él, tranquilizador. Volvió la vista brevemente hacía su hogar, desde dónde podía oír la llamada de su manada, exigiéndole que cumpliera con su deber. El Zorro le lanzó una mirada comprensiva, entendiendo su dilema. Él miró al horizonte, y después a su amigo, empujándolo suavemente antes de empezar a correr. El Zorro entendió el mensaje: “Vamos. Vayámonos de aquí.”


	2. Lobos y Zorros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mycroft se ajustó la corbata, preguntándose si debía elegir algo más informal para la ocasión.  
> Pero con su traje de tres piezas se sentía cómodo. Y tampoco tenía tiempo, Anthea estaba al llegar.  
> Aún no podía creer que hubiera aceptado acompañarla a algo tan mundano y trivial, ni cómo a alguien tan analítica y razonable como su ayudante podía gustarle todo eso de los mitos y leyendas populares."
> 
> "Sonriendo ante la impaciencia de Sally, Greg se preparó para salir del apartamento.  
> No iba a decirle que el motivo de su retraso había sido una nueva discusión telefónica con su esposa.  
> Iba a disfrutar de ese día. Se sintió un tanto culpable al pensar que realmente no le importaba mucho la ausencia de Annie. Que no le importaría si esta vez finalmente cumplía con sus constantes amenazas y no volvía. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El cuadro que Mycroft "tiene" en su casa, el de la imagen, es Fox in a Winter Landscape, de Axel Raab, pintado en 1870 y que puede verse en el Museo Nacional de Suecia.

Mycroft se ajustó la corbata, preguntándose si debía elegir algo más informal para la ocasión.

Pero con su traje de tres piezas se sentía cómodo. Y tampoco tenía tiempo, Anthea estaba al llegar.

Aún no podía creer que hubiera aceptado acompañarla a algo tan mundano y trivial, ni cómo a alguien tan analítica y razonable como su ayudante podía gustarle todo eso de los mitos y leyendas populares.

Pero después de todo lo que la chica hacía por él, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Suspiró, algo cansado.

Sabía que debería sentirse feliz: su carrera prosperaba a pasos agigantados, sus padres estaban bien tras el “duelo” por su hermana, y Sherlock había aceptado alejarse de las drogas si Mycroft conseguía que le permitieran trabajar como asesor externo en casos criminales.

Anthea había dedicado parte de su tiempo libre a buscar casos que pudieran entretener a su hermano, y agentes de la ley que pudieran ser capaces de soportarle.

Los dossieres estarían el lunes por la mañana en su escritorio, y ahora Mycroft iba a cumplir su parte del trato.

Sin embargo, la persistente sensación de insatisfacción, de que algo esencial le faltaba, seguía ahí. Era una sensación que lo había acompañado toda su vida, un vacío que nada podía llenar, él lo había intentado con todo: lectura, estudios, cine, música, comida...

Pero nada servia, y lo hacía sentirse completamente ajeno a cuantos le rodeaban, incapaz de encajar entre sus iguales, una sensación de soledad que nunca lo abandonaba, aunque estuviera rodeado de gente, cómo si realmente no perteneciera a ninguna parte.

Las pocas veces que había intentado explicarlo, siendo bastante más joven, le dijeron que se le pasaría cuando encontrase una pareja, alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida.

Lo intentó en la Universidad, pero sus relaciones nunca llegaron a nada, o eran demasiado superficiales o se aburría al poco tiempo.

Al final, convencido de que él era el problema, dejó de intentarlo.

Se quedó un rato mirando el cuadro que dominaba la habitación, Fox in a Winter Landscepe de Axel Raab. La pintura era una de sus escasas pasiones, y la casa estaba repleta de ellas.

Tenía algunos autores clásicos como Raab, y algunos otros que eran creación de autores desconocidos. Algunos, sin firma, los había pintado el mismo.

Le gustaban sobretodo las escenas naturales, sobretodo las que incluían animales. Más concretamente, Zorros, de todos los colores y en diversas posiciones.

Había algo en esas astutas y graciosas criaturas que le resultaba tranquilizador. Lo ayudaban a concentrarse.

El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Con un último vistazo al cuadro, salió de la casa.

 

 

Sally Donovan tocó el claxon con impaciencia. Realmente había estado esperando con ansias esta exposición. Era extraño lograr un fin de semana libre, y había esperado hasta el último momento para comprar las entradas, por si todo se estropeaba en el último minuto.

Además, seria una buena ocasión para sacar a Greg de casa.

Después de la exposición irían a comer a un buen restaurante para celebrar el cumpleaños del DI. Realmente debería estar celebrándolo con su mujer, pero Annie había decidido, otra vez, que necesitaba “tiempo para ella”, y se había vuelto a marchar.

 

Sonriendo ante la impaciencia de Sally, Greg se preparó para salir del apartamento.

No iba a decirle que el motivo de su retraso había sido una nueva discusión telefónica con su esposa.

Iba a disfrutar de ese día. Se sintió un tanto culpable al pensar que realmente no le importaba mucho la ausencia de Annie. Que no le importaría si esta vez finalmente cumplía con sus constantes amenazas y no volvía.

Se estaba acostumbrando a ignorar sus dramas, sus crisis existenciales y sus reproches injustificados.

Lo que fuese que le había llevado a casarse con ella había muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Si es que alguna vez había habido algo.

Por que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, estaba más convencido de que lo que los había unido había sido más un anhelo de compañía que el amor.

No por primera vez, se preguntó si debería ser él quien pusiera fin a esa pantomima que llamaba matrimonio. Tal vez era una de esas personas que habían nacido para estar solas.

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, miró el pequeño cuadro que presidía la entrada de la casa: Un enorme lobo, sobre un peñasco, con el cuello doblado hacía atrás, aullando a la luna llena.

Como el lobo de sus sueños.

Se lo habían regalado sus sobrinas, medio en broma, después de que él les hablase del sueño que lo había acompañado desde que tenía uso de razón.

Siempre empezaba de la misma manera: Greg caminaba entre la bruma nocturna, escuchando al lobo a lo lejos. Corría hacía el sonido, a veces encontrándolo, otras no.

Cuando lo hacía, lo veía sentado en un risco o una cima, con el cuello doblado y mirando a la luna, aullando de forma desgarradora. Debería sentir miedo ante la hermosa e imponente figura, pero sentía que debía llegar hasta él y abrazarlo, sintiéndose frustrado y triste por que no encontraba la manera de llegar hasta él.

Esos días, despertaba agotado, con un enorme desasosiego que lo acompañaba todo el día.

Otras veces, en cambio, cuando el día había sido especialmente duro, soñaba con el gran Lobo de ojos grises yendo hacía él, mirándolo y recostándose a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, reconfortándolo con su calor.

Al día siguiente se sentía tranquilo y feliz.

Cuando se lo contó a Sally, ella le dijo que ver un gran Lobo aullando simbolizaba el ansía de libertad, de retomar el control de tu vida, que el Lobo era un guía y un protector.

A él le hizo gracia, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en su tambaleante matrimonio.

Le costaba creer que su sargento creyera en simbología, tótems y leyendas, pero ella decía que había que mantener la fe en algo.

Cogiendo el abrigo, salió de la casa.

 

 

 


End file.
